Halloween Night
by Putri Luna
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja L berada di tempat yang asing dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal baik. tapi anehnya, mereka semua tidak mengenalnya. dan tempat itu sangat aneh, apakah L sedang bermimpi? ataukah ia sudah mati? Mind to RnR?


Mimpi, adalah bunga tidur, terkadang berisi harapan, ambisi, ataupun ketakutan alam bawah sadar seseorang. Terkadang hanya berisi warna hitam berulang-ulang yang mudah terlupakan. Melompat-lompat, satu demi satu bermunculan, gambaran masa lalu, ide-ide yang terlupakan, emosi yang hilang, dan juga angan-angan yang indah.

Ya, mimpi—

.

.

—hanyalah ilusi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Halloween Night Putri Luna**

**PREKUEL L'S WISH**

**Disclaimer: ****Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Terinspirasi dari: Alice In Wonderland Lewis Carrol**

**Warning: Canon (Missing Scene), OOC, sho-ai, etc…**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Romance (?)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Istimewa berarti berbeda_

_Dan berbeda berarti sendirian_

_Sendirian bermakna sama dengan kesepian_

.

_Ah…_

_Apakah L pernah merasa kesepian?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu, _begitu _besar saat itu. Mungkin karena hanya ada dua orang di sana, atau karena tak satu pun suara terdengar kecuali gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai, atau gemerisik layar televisi yang menampilkan berpuluh-puluh gambar yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Rutinitas itu tidak berubah. Monoton.

Terkadang, bisa membuat salah seorangnya merasa bosan. Sebut saja Light Yagami—tersangka utama kasus Kira—yang kini salah satu tangannya terborgol dengan rantai yang berhubungan dengan borgol yang juga terlihat di tangan sang detektif nomor satu di dunia itu—L.

Selain rutinitas yang tak berubah, ataupun sangkaan L yang tetap menyudutkannya, Light pun merasa jengah karena ruang lingkup gerakannya sangatlah terbatas, apalagi harus melakukan segala hal dengan L di sampingnya, hal itu semakin membuatnya gerah, dan kesal.

Kesal karena L terus-menerus menuduhnya sebagai Kira. Kesal karena L selalu makan makanan manis yang terkadang membuatnya muak. Atau kesal karena L—entah dia manusia atau robot—yang bisa tidak tidur sampai beberapa hari. Itu menjelaskan kantung matanya yang hitam, walaupun matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap tetap terlihat indah bagi Light.

…

Maksudnya adalah Light kesal karena itu artinya dia harus tidur sementara mungkin saja L akan melakukan sesuatu saat dia tidur itu. Lupakan tentang mata hitam L ataupun tubuhnya yang tegap, atau otot perutnya—yang tidak sengaja terlihat saat mandi, bukan mau Light untuk melihatnya, _sungguh_, tapi dengan borgol yang menghubungkan mereka berdua, mau tak mau, pintu kamar mandi kan tidak bisa tertutup sepenuhnya, jadi ya… uhm…

Oke, lupakan. Light kurang tidur, karena itu dia jadi berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Termasuk tentang suara L yang terasa menggelitik hatinya ataupun tangan besarnya yang mungkin terasa hangat serta pas jika menggenggam tangannya, atau—

… argh! Lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan!

Ini pasti karena suasana yang membosankan dan tekanan atas tuduhan L yang bukan-bukan, sehingga, _demi Tuhan_, bisa-bisanya dia terpesona dengan panda jadi-jadian itu! Lihat saja! Apa sih, yang menarik dari dia?

Selain… otaknya yang cemerlang, dan jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata dia tam-

"Kenapa kau menggeleng kepalamu seperti itu, Light-_kun_?" tanya L dengan mengangkat alis beberapa senti sehingga susah terlihat. Dipandangi dari tadi oleh Light dengan alis berkerut, tentu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Tapi tiba-tiba pemuda di depannya ini mengacak rambut dan menggeleng kepalanya keras-keras sampai L berpikir mungkin kepalanya bisa terbang dan berputar-putar di udara saking kerasnya.

Ada yang aneh dengan Light. Dan juga dengan rona merah muda yang nyaris tak terlihat oleh mata orang biasa, tapi L bukan orang biasa.

"Bukan apa-apa, Ryuzaki. Aku hanya… " jeda sejenak, menarik nafas. "yah… berpikir kenapa kasus ini jadi panjang seperti ini. Hanya agak lelah karena belum mendapatkan petunjuk yang jelas."

L mengangguk sekali, merasa mendapatkan pemahaman atas tindakan di luar kebiasaan Light, walau mungkin saja dia tidak tahu bahwa semuanya hanyalah kebohongan pemuda yang sedang labil itu.

Mungkin lho…

"Lalu kenapa Light-_kun_ memandangi saya dari tadi?"

Light gelagapan, _sangat tidak_ Light. Menarik nafas, mengembalikan kesadarannya, lalu berkata, "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan oleh pemuda yang berintelejen tinggi macam Light, sangat terdengar seperti remaja yang sedang kesal akan kekasihnya.

"Hanya penasaran," gumam L pelan, lalu melanjutkan mengaduk kopinya yang ditambahi beberapa balok gula, _lagi_. Heran, sepertinya yang pertama habis adalah gulanya ketimbang kopinya.

Kemudian keheningan pun merayapi mereka berdua. Seolah-olah, memang tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, mereka pun terdiam. Sesekali mereka akan menoleh ke layar, lalu menunduk.

Hari ini begitu damai, tanpa ada satu pun yang terjadi. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka bosan. Tak ada sesuatu yang harus didebatkan, tak ada apa pun.

Begitu tenang, begitu sunyi.

Begitu… _mengantuk…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah tanggal 30 Oktober 2004. Dan besok, adalah hari Ulang Tahun L atau yang sering dipanggil Light dengan nama Ryuzaki. L lahir tepat saat hari Halloween, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan penampilannya begitu berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan dan kecanduannya akan makanan manis begitu besar.<p>

Yeah… siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Halloween? Kata seram dan gula-gula termasuk di dalamnya.

Kini, L termenung seorang diri, Light yang berada di sampingnya sedang terkantuk-kantuk, sesekali kepalanya akan bergerak turun, tanda kelelahan.

L menggigit ibu jarinya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa dia tiba-tiba teringat hari ulang tahunnya, padahal itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk diingat. Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, tak satu kalipun ulang tahunnya dirayakan seperti kebanyakan orang.

Yang dia lakukan saat masih kecil hanya mengisi otaknya dengan berbagai macam pengetahuan, menganalisis kasus, dan terkadang, termenung seorang diri di sudut ruangan sambil menatap hujan salju di luar sana. Putih, kecil, dan dingin.

Pikirnya, entah sudah berapa hari yang terjalin, bulan yang berganti, dan tahun yang terlewati, yang dia lalui seorang diri. Semua waktu yang dia miliki dihabiskan dalam kesendirian.

Dan kini, ada seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatian, pemuda yang selalu menemaninya walaupun karena keadaan yang memaksa, pemuda yang menurutnya istimewa, begitu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

Pemuda yang mungkin _mirip_ dengannya.

Sebuah pemikiran semu terlintas… ataukah itu hanya harapan? Andai saja L bertemu dengan Light lebih cepat, yaitu saat dimana dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, saat tak ada sangkaan negative sebagai jurang pemisah di antara mereka, L berpikir…

… akankah ada suatu perbedaan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em>Tik.<em>

_Tik._

_Tik._

L menoleh, menajamkan pendengaran akan bunyi jam di dinding. Pukul 11.59. Sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. L mengerutkan kening, lagi-lagi merasa heran akan perasaan sentimental yang terselip di hatinya. Ah, dia terlalu tua untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dan mungkin juga terlalu kaku bahkan untuk mengatakan pada seseorang jika sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya.

Apa L menantikan sebuah hadiah? Tapi pada siapa?

L melirik orang di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Light jatuh tertidur, pemuda itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan melipatnya, menjadikan alas bagi kepalanya.

L lalu bersandar di kursinya, sambil menggigit ibu jarinya.

Kemudian ia pun menutup matanya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

.

.

Tiga kali

.

.

Dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda

_Benar-benar _berbeda

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Mengerjap bingung, lalu berpikir, bukankah seharusnya dia berada di ruang utama bersama Light? Kenapa dia berada di suatu hutan belantara? Dan anehnya, mengapa tumbuhan di sini begitu berbeda? Pohon berwarna oranye, rumput berwarna biru, dan bunga yang berwarna hijau sedangkan daunnya berwarna merah.<p>

Lalu langitnya… berwarna hijau dengan awan putih yang bentuknya seperti lumba-lumba. Dan L berani bersumpah jika dia bisa melihat awan itu bergerak-gerak layaknya lumba-lumba sungguhan!

Aneh.

Ini sangat aneh.

"Apakah saya sedang bermimpi?" tanya L pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi sepertinya bukan, saya tidak merasa pernah tertidur," L menyentuh pepohonannya, terasa kasar sekaligus lembab, "dan ini terlalu nyata jika dianggap mimpi."

Maka, dengan pemikiran tenang untuk mengumpulkan informasi, L pun berjalan lurus mengikuti sebuah jalan berbatu kuning menuju suatu tempat yang dia tidak tahu. Setidaknya dia tidak berdiam diri saja, dia harus mencari sesuatu untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Hihihihihi…"<p>

Suara tawa itu terdengar terus dan terus. Aneh, padahal L merasa hanya dia seorang yang ada di sini. Tidak ada siapa pun, lantas dari mana asal suara itu? Suara itu terasa begitu dekat, maka L pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tapi nihil.

Kening L berkerut, "Apa saya sudah mati?" gumamnya sendiri, mencari sendiri alasan tak masuk akal untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang aneh ini. Mungkin saja L sudah mati, dan mungkin saja dia sedang berada di suatu tempat sesudah kematian. Karena itulah tempat itu terasa aneh. Karena itulah L merasa sangat janggal.

Apa L sudah dibunuh oleh Kira? Rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Hihihihihi…"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar.

_Srak! Srak!_

Rerimbunan semak-semak saling bergesekan pelan, membuat L menjadi penasaran. Dia mendekat secara diam-diam ke semak-semak itu, lalu berhenti. Hanya untuk mendapati seorang bocah yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Matt?"

Bocah berambut merah itu menoleh dengan _goggle_ yang terpasang di kepalanya dan sebuah _PSP_ terlihat berada di tangannya. "Yeah? Kau siapa ya?"

"Saya L…" jawab L datar.

"L? kenapa namamu irit sekali?" kata Matt dengan terkikik geli. "Sudahlah, bukan urusanku, aku mau melanjutkan permainanku, jadi jangan ganggu aku, oke?" lanjutnya sambil membelakangi L.

"Matt tidak mengenali saya?" tanya L sambil berjalan pelan dan berdiri di samping Matt.

Bocah ber-_goggle_ itu menengadah, alisnya berkerut, "Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu?"

"Itu karena-"

"MATT! Di mana kau taruh cokelatku, HAH?" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba, menyela perkataan L. L menoleh, ya, dia pernah mendengar suara ini, jika tak salah suara ini milik-

"Che, aku menaruhnya di tempat biasa, Chessy…" jawab Matt entah kepada siapa.

Tiba-tiba muncul siluet orang, pertama-tama hanya sepatu boots, lalu celana kulit hitam, dan ikat pinggang, perut, dada—yang memakai tankop hitam, tangan yang memakai sarung tangan hitam, terakhir, muncullah wajah dari tubuh itu. Seorang bocah blonde yang terlihat merengut kesal. Dan jangan lupa telinga kucingnya yang bergerak-gerak serta ekor hitamnya.

"Mana, mana, MANA?" katanya berang. "Dan berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau kan memang kucing Chesirre," jawab Matt.

"Dan setahuku namaku bukan _Chessy_," mendengus sekaligus mendelik ke arah Matt, "pakai otakmu dengan lebih benar, Matt!" sungut bocah blonde itu dengan kesal, lalu ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Matt, "Cokelatku."

Matt menghela nafas sembari menyerahkan sebatang cokelat, "Ini, Mel-mel…"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau itu sudah bosan hidup ya, Matt?"

Matt tersenyum, "Habis, aku kan ingin membuatkan nama panggilan untukmu, Mello~. Nama yang hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya," rengek Matt.

Mello menjitak kepala Matt lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Dasar bocah tolol!"

"Maaf mengganggu…" sela L, yang membuat dua bocah ababil itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kalian mirip dengan orang yang saya kenal… tapi bukan mereka."

"Sebenarnya kami juga tidak mengenalmu," kata Matt.

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian siapa?"

"Hihihihi…" Mello pun terkikik geli, rupanya dialah yang sedari tadi tertawa. Mello tiba-tiba menghilang dan _plop!_ Sedetik kemudian dia muncul tepat di depan L. Kemudian bocah pirang itu menyeringai misterius dan berkata-

"Seharusnya kau bertanya, _apa _kami sebenarnya…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi tempat ini tidak bernama?" tanya L pada dua bocah di depannya.<p>

Matt mengangkat bahu, "Walaupun bernama atau tidak, sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi kami. Tapi ada yang berkata bahwa tempat ini adalah wilayah dari Kerajaan Putih"

"Begitu… dan tujuan kita adalah…"

"Pusat Kerajaan Putih, tempat si brengsek Near berada," jawab Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya.

L menoleh bingung pada Matt meminta penjelasan. Matt menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah L dan berbisik, "Sebenarnya Mello dan Near adalah kandidat dari penerus tahta Kerajaan Putih, tapi Near yang berada di posisi pertama menjadi pangeran, sementara Mello yang di posisi kedua menjadi kucing Chesirre. Mello tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu."

"Apa untungnya menjadi kucing? Heh! Menyebalkan!" kata Mello kesal sambil menarik-narik ekornya yang berisi pita berwarna hitam, kontras dengan ekornya yang berwarna putih itu.

"Tapi kau manis kok!" Mello langsung menatap tajam Matt, "Eeeh… kau juga bisa menghilang! Itu keren lho!" tambah Matt, keringat dingin mengucur pelan lantaran tatapan tajam Mello padanya.

"Saya sependapat dengan Matt," aku L. "Lalu Matt sendiri, apakah sama seperti Mello?"

"Dia peringkat tiga," jawab Mello sambil menggumamkan kata _payah_. "Dan jika kau ingin tahu, dia itu manusia serigala."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Mello, Matt pun berubah menjadi serigala yang besarnya hanya dua kali lipat besar anjing biasa. Bulu Matt berwarna merah pekat dengan _goggle _terpasang di lehernya alih-alih kalung anjing.

"Tapi cuma sepuluh detik," tambah Mello.

_Plop!_

Dan Matt pun kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Dia cengengesan, "Yang penting kan aku masih bisa berubah. Dan manusia serigala itu keren!"

"Lebih terlihat seperti anjing bagiku!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Siapa itu Si Pembuat Topi?" tanya L.<p>

"Dia adalah ksatria paling hebat di Kerajaan Putih," kata Mello acuh.

"Dan yang paling manis," tambah Matt. "Tapi bagiku Mello-lah yang paling manis."

_Plak!_

Mello menampar kepala Matt dengan keras, membuat bocah merah itu mengaduh pelan.

"Jadi kita harus menemui dia dulu?"

"Ya," jawab Matt. "Karena hanya dia yang memberikan keputusan apakah kita boleh bertemu dengan Near atau tidak. Dengan begitu kau bisa bertanya pada Near bagaimana cara untuk pulang. Ngomong-ngomong, kau berasal dari mana?"

"Mungkin Jepang," jawab L pelan.

"Mungkin?" tanya Matt bingung.

"Lalu… bagaimana cara kita bertemu dengan Si Pembuat Topi itu?"

"Biasanya dia bersama dengan Pak Tua Biru, mereka suka minum teh bersama," kata Matt. "Eh, teh buatan Pak Tua Biru memang enak sih."

"Mengapa dipanggil Pak Tua Biru?"

"Yah, karena dia Tua dan suka warna biru!" jawab Matt cekikikan, disambut dengan pukulan di kepala oleh Mello.

Benar-benar mirip dengan Matt dan juga Mello dari tempat L berada. Jika memang ada orang yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya, apakah ada dirinya yang lain di sini?

"Apa ada orang yang mirip dengan saya di sini?" tanya L.

Matt berpikir sebentar, tapi yang menjawab malah Mello, "Maksudmu Beyond Birthday? Yah, dia memang agak mirip denganmu."

"Kecuali matanya yang merah," tambah Matt. "Hei, apa kau juga suka makan selai strawberry?"

"Sepertinya saya juga mengenalnya, lalu di sini dia menjadi apa?"

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kami sedang bermain drama saja. Che," ujar Mello. "Beyond adalah pengawal setia Ratu Hati-"

"Misa-misa," sela Matt sambil terkikik geli yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Mello, "apa?" Matt mengangkat bahunya sekali, "Tapi Ratu Hati sendiri yang menyuruh kita memanggilnya seperti itu."

Jadi Misa Amane menjadi Ratu di sini? Begitulah yang dipikirkan L.

"Beyond memang mirip denganmu, dan dia juga suka memutilasi orang. Apa kau juga suka memenggal kepala orang?" tanya Mello.

Itu pertanyaan yang ambigu. Karena L sudah sangat sering membawa para penjahat ke tiang gantungan. Targetnya yang terakhir yaitu Kira, malah sedang direncanakan untuk naik ke tiang gantungan. Jika L sudah bisa menangkap Kira tentunya.

"Mungkin saja…" jawab L ambigu.

Kening Matt mengerut, "Lagi-lagi kau menjawab seperti itu… kau membuatku merinding, kau tahu?"

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Mello senang. "Lihat! Jamuan teh sudah disiapkan, mudah-mudahan ada kue cokelat di sana."

L menoleh dan melihat hamparan warna biru yang menghadangnya. Pohon, rumput, bunga, tanah, meja, rumah, bahkan jendelanya berwarna biru.

Di sana L melihat Watari memakai baju serba biru sedang menghidangkan teh pada seseorang yang bertopi besar dengan pita berwarna merah darah. Lalu Watari menoleh dan tersenyum pada Mello dan Matt, kemudian pandangan mata Watari jatuh pada L.

Watari tersenyum, "_Well_, sepertinya ada tamu untuk kita, selain dua bocah ini." Watari menoleh ke samping, "Ya kan, _Mad Hatter_?"

_Mad Hatter_ atau Si Pembuat Topi menoleh, menampakkan wajah manisnya serta bola mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, karamel. Sesuatu yang begitu manis, sesuatu yang tak terlupakan oleh L.

L terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin semuanya bisa berurutan? Bagaimana mungkin semua orang yang dikenalnya mengambil setiap peran yang ada?

Dia… Light Yagami, berada di depannya, tersenyum, ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai padanya. Dan kali ini L benar-benar merasa sedang bermimpi memainkan suatu peran dalam drama _Alice in Wonderland_ dengan dia sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Ini mimpi?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Jelaskan, apa tujuanmu membawa kembaran Beyond ke sini? Untuk menangkapku, eh?" tanya Light atau Si Pembuat Topi sinis.<p>

"Kenapa Beyond ingin menangkapmu, Light-_kun_?" tanya L sambil menyesap minumannya. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan beradaptasi L. Dia bisa begitu tenang untuk menikmati teh di rumah orang, ralat, di _dunia_ orang. Sementara itu, Mello dan Matt sedang asyik menghabiskan kuenya.

"Itu karena Ratu Hati cinta mati dengan Light dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai suaminya, lalu dia menyuruh Beyond untuk menangkap Light," jawab Matt. "Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Dari mana kau tahu nama asli _Mad Hatter_?"

"Itu karena dia mirip dengan seseorang yang saya kenal," jawab L tenang.

"Wah, apa kalian dekat?" tanya Matt penasaran, sementara kening Light terlihat mengerut.

"Lumayan dekat, jika kami selalu bersama saat ke mana pun disebut dekat, itu artinya kami cukup dekat," jawab L sambil memasukkan potongan kue strawberry ke mulutnya.

"Ternyata Light, tipemu seperti itu ya?" tanya Mello jahil yang membuat pipi Light merona.

"E-enak saja! Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! Jangan bercanda, Mello, atau akan kujahit mulutmu nanti!" ancam Light berang, sedikit salah tingkah karena orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Lagipula, apa-apaan itu? Walau ada orang yang mirip dengannya, rasanya tidak mungkin sekali jika dia dan pria ini punya hubungan seperti itu. Ugh, melihatnya saja sudah malas, apalagi bersama-sama terus?

"Apa kalian juga tidur berdua?" tanya Matt.

L mengangguk sementara Light berteriak kencang, "Maaattt!" Light mendelik ke arah dua bocah itu lalu menghela nafas, "Hentikan semua ketololan ini dan masuk ke intinya," kata Light sambil menenangkan diri. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu mencariku?"

"Sepertinya dia salah masuk dunia, Light," jawab Mello.

"Maksudnya kau berasal dari dunia lain?" tanya Light.

L mengangguk.

"Makanya kami ingin bertemu dengan… ugh… Near…" kata Mello dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Mello merindukan saya," jawab seseorang tepat di samping Mello.

Mello memekik kaget sambil menyumpah, lalu mendelik kesal ke arah bocah berambut putih itu, kue cokelatnya langsung jatuh begitu saja. "Sial! Bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti tadi, _Albinerd_? Dan siapa juga yang merindukanmu!"

"Saya mengerti kalau Mello malu untuk mengakuinya," ujar bocah yang ternyata bernama Near dengan tenang.

"Kau ini tidak mendeng-"

"Jadi kau merindukannya, Mello?" tanya Matt tiba-tiba.

Mello menoleh dan menghela nafas, "Matt, kau juga."

"Kau jahat, Mello! Padahal kan sudah ada aku!" jerit Matt sedih.

"Maaf, Matt, tapi Mello memilih saya jadi-"

"Siapa yang memilihmu, haaah?" sela Mello kesal. Wajahnya memerah lantaran saking kesalnya, "Dan kau Matt! Apa maksud ucapanmu? Kita tidak punya hubungan seperti itu, tahuu!"

"Tapi Mello," kata Near dan Matt bersamaan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" sela Mello kencang, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke rumah biru itu, membuka pintunya, dan menoleh, "Mati saja kalian semua!"

Dan… _Braaakk!_

Menutup pintunya dengan gebrakan yang begitu keras. Khas Mello.

"Padahal saya masih ingin bertemu Mello," ujar Near.

"Ini salahmu Near," delik Matt.

_Well… well…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Bukannya jika Light-<em>kun <em>menikah dengan Ratu Hati, Light-_kun_ bisa menjadi raja?" tanya L sambil memasukkan balok gula berwarna merah muda itu, rasanya dua kali lipat lebih manis dibandingkan gula yang selalu dimakannya. Pak Tua Biru atau Watari, sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, entah kemana.

Light menggebrak meja, membuat Matt dan Near yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu—berusaha membujuk Mello keluar, lantas terlonjak kaget.

"Hei! Kau mau menghancurkan meja atau apa sih, Light?" ujar Matt seraya mendekat dan duduk di samping kanan L, sementara Near duduk di samping kiri L dan memelintir rambutnya.

"Dia itu _gila_," kata Light horor, menekankan kata _gila_ dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar membuat orang ingin berkata—

"Ha?" ucap L dan Matt bersamaan, Near hanya memandang Light sekilas, lalu menatap jendela rumah Pak Tua Biru, lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat kibasan rambut emas dari daun jendelanya. Setiap orang punya kadar kepuasan tersendiri, termasuk Near.

"Aku tahu kalau Misa-misa suka memerintahkan untuk memenggal kepala orang sih, tapi Light, menurutku BB yang lebih gila," ujar Matt heran.

"Kau belum pernah bersamanya selama dua puluh empat jam!" kata Light. "Mendengarnya berbicara saja sudah membuatku pusing! Ditambah semua pasukannya yang selalu mengikutinya, dan juga BB! Hh! Mereka benar-benar mengganggu! "

Matt mencibir, "Padahal kau sendiri memakai pita pemberian BB," tunjuk Matt pada pita di kepala Light.

Salah tingkah, Light pun mengelak, "Ini bukan darinya! Aku... aku... menemukannya di hutan!"

"Dari mana lagi warna merah darah berasal, kalau tidak dari Ratu Hati atau BB? Sudahlah, jangan mengelak, aku melihatmu dan dia kemarin di kebun jahe milik Raye Penber," desak Matt.

Light memandang L, sementara yang dipandang hanya mengerut keningnya, tidak mengerti. Lalu Light tiba-tiba merona dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan dari dia! Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang, tapi bukan dia!"

"BB, kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu atau kutembak kau sampai mati!" ancam Light.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Seingatku aku tidak pernah berkata setuju untuk mengantar <em>orang ini<em>" delikan super tajam dilakukan Light kepada L, "ke tempat Penyihir Hitam."

"Ini kan perintah Near, Light," jawab Matt. "Sudahlah, kenapa sih kau tidak mau mengantarnya?"

"Che. Seharusnya aku yang jadi raja, apa enaknya jadi _Mad Hatter_?" gerutu Light.

"Tambah satu lagi orang yang tidak puas," kata Matt sambil melirik Mello yang berusaha menjauh dari Near. "Hei, Near! Menjauh dari Mello!"

"Kenapa Light-_kun_ tidak suka menjadi _Mad Hatter_? Setahu saya dia adalah ksatria terkuat di sini," kata L.

"Apa gunanya menjadi yang terkuat, kalau masih bisa diperintah orang? Julukanku Si Pembuat Topi, dan sampai mati, aku hanya harus membuat topi. _Keren sekali_," kata Light dengan nada sinis.

Dan Light pun berceloteh tentang mengapa harusnya dia yang menjadi raja, bukannya Near. Padahal status Near adalah pangeran, bocah itu belum naik tahta, masih ada seorang raja yang berkuasa. Seorang raja yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya, baik wajah maupun namanya. Bahkan, Near sang pangeran pun tidak mengetahuinya, walaupun Mello dan juga Matt sangsi jika Near tidak tahu sedikit pun.

"Apa Light-_kun_ pernah bertemu dengan Raja Putih?" tanya L yang dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Light, sepertinya pemuda karamel itu tak ingin menjawabnya.

"Aduuuh!" pekik seseorang dari seberang sana. "Terlambat! Terlambat! Terlambat!"

Kelima orang itu menoleh, memandangi pria berjas dengan kuping kelinci putihnya yang mencuat. Dia berlari cepat-cepat sambil melihat jam sakunya.

"Lihat itu! Si Kelinci Putih itu terlambat lagi!" kata Matt terkikik.

"Dia memang selalu terlambat, Matt," ujar Mello.

"Padahal dia sudah saya berikan jam. Tapi kenapa masih terlambat?" gumam Near pelan.

L melihat sekali lagi pria itu lantas berkata lirih, "Matsuda..."

Sesekali, ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa berubah sama sekali, begitu pikir L.

_Bruk_!

"Aduuh..." erang Kelinci Putih karena terjatuh. Sementara kelima orang itu malah memalingkan muka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menolong kelinci ceroboh itu.

Matsuda yang malang...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Kita sudah sampai!" tunjuk Matt pada rumah yang benar-benar mirip dengan apel itu. Warnanya merah terang, seperti apel sungguhan, dengan dua jendela di kanan dan kiri, serta pintu usang di tengahnya. Di batang apel itu, terdapat bendera yang bertuliskan kata <em>RYUK<em> yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Mello lalu membuka pintu itu, dan mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya. Suasana rumah itu tak terlalu seram, seperti yang diprediksi L. Malahan, di mana-mana terdapat buah apel yang berserakan serta buku tulis berwarna hitam yang rasanya tak asing bagi L.

"Lukisan apa ini?" tanya Light saat melihat lukisan pria yang berwarna menyeramkan dengan sayap hitam dan seringai yang lebar itu.

Saat Near mau menjawabnya, tiba-tiba lukisan itu bergoyang dan objek di dalamnya keluar perlahan-lahan. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan sayapnya yang lebar.

Dia menyeringai, memandang mereka semua dengan tertarik, "Khukhukhu... perkenalkan, namaku Ryuk. Selamat datang di rumahku."

"Jadi kau penyihirnya?" kata Mello tak percaya.

"Ya," dia terkikik geli, "Ada urusan apa sampai kalian semua ke rumahku, hem?"

"Kembalikan dia ke dunianya," jawab Light ringan sambil menunjuk L.

Ryuk memandang L dengan seksama sampai dia menyeringai lagi, "Wah, wah, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Yang-"

_Duak!_

Light melempar sebuah apel ke kepala Ryuk dan mendelik, "_Dia_ berasal dari dunia _lain_. Jadi, apa kau bisa mengembalikannya ke dunianya?"

Ryuk meringis, lalu mengambil apel yang memukul kepalanya dan menggigitnya sampai habis, "Tentu saja, asalkan kalian bisa memberiku apel yang banyak. Persediaan apelku sudah habis."

L memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, tepat ke arah apel-apel yang bertebaran begitu banyak. Sudah habis? Semua orang mengerut keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apanya yang habis? Ini kan masih banyak sekali!" kata Mello menyuarakan hati mereka semua yang terdiam.

"Ini persediaanku untuk hari ini saja," jawab Ryuk. "Untuk besok sudah habis."

Mello menggeram sambil menggumamkan _perut setan_. Menggunakan kesempatan, Matt dan Near mendekat untuk menenangkan Mello, eh, malah dibentak-bentak oleh bocah kelebihan suara itu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana cara kami bisa mendapat apel yang kau minta?" tanya Ryuk.

"Kami?" ulang Light dengan nada tak setuju yang diindahkan oleh L.

Ryuk menaruh sebuah apel berwarna hitam yang terdapat gambar pintu di tengahnya, atau memang itu pintu sungguhan?

"Masuklah ke dalam apel ini dan ambilkan aku semua apel merah yang ada di sana, maka aku akan memulangkanmu ke tempatmu seharusnya berada."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak mau minum minuman menjijikkan itu!" seru Mello gusar.<p>

"Aku juga!" tambah Light. "Kenapa aku juga harus ikut membantumu memetik apel? Aku bukan pembantumu!"

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk kok, Mello, Light-_kun_," ujar L sambil menyerahkan botol kecil berwarna hijau tua.

"Ugh, menjijikkan!" erang Mello.

"Sudahlah, Mello... kau tetap harus meminumnya," kata Near.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" bentak Mello kesal, diiringi dengan gumaman setuju Light.

"Karena saya adalah Pangeran Putih. Dan semua penghuni Kerajaan Putih diwajibkan memenuhi semua perintah dari Raja maupun Pangeran di kerajaan ini," jelas Near panjang lebar.

Tentu saja yang membuat Mello dan Light bertambah kesal, tapi mereka tetap meminum ramuan itu. Ramuan pengecil yang membuat tubuh mereka muat untuk masuk ke apel hitam itu.

"Hei, Near," panggil Light, sesaat sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk ke apel itu, "Kenapa kau mau membantu orang asing itu?"

Near menoleh, "Saya rasa Light-lah yang paling tahu tentang hal itu, bukan?"

Light pun hanya terdiam. Sepertinya karena memang dia-lah yang paling tahu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka di sini bisa luas sekali!" ucap Matt riang sambil berlari-lari kecil di hutan yang hanya ada pohon apel ini.<p>

"Hei, lihat!" ujar Mello sambil mendekat ke pohon dan membuat semua orang mendekat ke arahnya, "warna apelnya berubah-ubah!"

Dan benar, setiap beberapa detik, apel-apel itu akan berubah dari warna merah, kuning, dan hijau, terus seperti itu, tak pernah berhenti.

"Seperti lampu lalu lintas saja," gumam L.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Light heran.

L menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Tapi seingat saya, Ryuk menyuruh kita untuk mengambil yang berwarna merah. Tapi jika seperti ini, bagaimana cara memetiknya?"

Iseng, Matt pun memetik apel itu saat warnanya hijau, "Eits!" serunya saat melompat meraih apel itu. Dan ternyata apel itu tetap berwarna hijau, tidak berubah warna lagi.

"Menarik," ujar Light.

"Ya," kata L menyetujui. "Sepertinya kita harus memetiknya saat warnanya merah, dengan begitu apel itu akan berwarna merah dan tidak berubah lagi."

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Near sambil memetik buah apel yang teraih olehnya, saat warnanya merah. Maka saat dipetik, apel berwarna merah-lah yang didapatkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita petik saat berwarna merah saja," kata L sambil membagi tugas untuk memetik pohon yang mana, "Di sana ada keranjang buah, kita bisa pakai itu."

"Tinggal kau panggil nomor yang tertera di keranjang itu, dia akan mengikuti apa pun perintahmu," tambah Light sambil mengucap kata _satu!_ Dan keranjang itu pun mengeluarkan empat kaki meja dan berjalan ke sisi Light. "Lihat? Mudah kan?"

Mereka semua menggangguk, kecuali Mello yang kelihatan kesal, "Kenapa kau ambil yang nomor satu? Seharusnya itu untukku!"

"Mello lebih cocok dengan yang ini," ujar Near sambil memberikan keranjang yang bertuliskan angka dua kepada Mello. Kaki keranjang itu bergerak-gerak pelan saat Near mengangkatnya setinggi muka Mello.

"Near... kau..." desis Mello kesal, karena merasa direndahkan. Sepertinya bocah itu mulai marah lagi dan membentak Near lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan apel ini?" tanya Matt. Apel hijau itu ditaruhnya di atas kepalanya.

"Buang saja, kita tidak memerlukannya," jawab Light.

"Hah, sayang kan? Lebih baik aku makan," ujar Matt, lalu menggigit buah itu. _Glek! _Sedetik kemudian, apel itu terlempar keras ke tanah, sementara Matt berteriak-teriak keras, "Peeeeddddaaaaaaaasssss! Pedas! Pedas! Hoaaa! Pedass sekaliiii!"

L pun memetik buah apel yang berwarna merah dan memberikannya kepada Matt, "Makan ini, Matt, mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa pedasmu."

Matt pun mengangguk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Membosankan sekali kalau hanya memetik saja," ujar Matt saat memetik apel, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat perlombaan?"<p>

"Che, pasti aku yang menang," yakin Mello.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau perlombaan memetik apel terbanyak?" usul Matt. "Yang paling banyak mendapatkan apel, berhak mencium Mello!"

Mello berang seketika. "Kenapa harus aku? Apa-apaan perlombaan konyol itu!"

"Tapi itu bisa membuatku bersemangat, Mello," kata Matt beralasan.

"Aku gak peduli! Sekali lagi kau berkata hal konyol begitu, kupatahkan semua tulangmu!" ancam Mello berang. Seumur-umur, Matt memang selalu bertingkah konyol yang selalu membuatnya naik darah, membuatnya merona malu dan—

Ehm, lupakan kalimat terakhir. Itu salah ketik.

"Saya lebih suka dengan memetik satu buah apel mendapatkan satu ciuman dari Mello," ujar Near kemudian yang disambut antusias oleh Matt.

"Ide bagus, Near!"

"Aargghh! Tutup mulutmu, _Albinerd_!" teriak Mello dengan pipinya yang memerah, karena marah bukan karena malu memikirkan berapa kali dia harus berciuman dengan Matt dan Near. Wow... itu akan sangat menyen—

Menyebalkan! Amat sangat menyebalkan! Super duper menyebalkan! Dan Mello tetap marah, bukan malu! Pipinya memerah karena marah. **Marah. **Ma-rah.

Oke? Ingat itu baik-baik, atau kugigit kau sampai mati.

...

Sepertinya ada kesalahan ketik lagi.

"Light-_kun_," panggil L yang membuat Light berhenti melihat pertengkaran tiga bocah ababil itu.

"Heh. Mereka itu—tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar. Apalagi Mello, mendengarnya teriak-teriak saja, kerongkonganku serasa kering seketika," kata Light. "Dasar bocah-bocah tolol!"

"Light-_kun_..." panggil L.

Memalingkan wajah dengan kesal, "Apa sih?" dan melihat L menyodorkan sekeranjang apel merah yang amat penuh hingga terjatuh.

"Sepertinya saya mendapatkan dua puluh tiga buah apel merah. Jadi Light-_kun_ harus mencium saya sebanyak—"

Pipi Light merona seketika, "Jangan ikut-ikutan!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Punyaku lebih banyak," kata Matt tegas dan mendesak, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah untuk mendapat dukungan, tentu saja selain Mello yang mendelik ke arahnya.<p>

"Tapi saya rasa punya sayalah yang lebih banyak," ujar Near pelan.

Mereka mulai bertengkar lagi, memperebutkan hak atas ciuman Mello, melupakan kenyataan bahwa Mello belum dan tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menyetujui hal konyol tersebut.

"Matt, Near... jumlah apel yang kalian petik, _sama_ banyaknya," kata L menengahi, sementara Light malah memilih mengurut keningnya, pusing memikirkan tingkah tolol ke empat orang di sampingnya.

"Tapi apel-apelku lebih besar!" kata Matt mencari alasan, karena apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menang! Harus! Demi Mello! Demi ciuman Mello! Yang terakhir itu sangat penting.

"Dan apel saya warna merahnya lebih pekat, dibandingkan punya Matt," ujar Near kali ini, tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa tidak kita hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini dan kembali ke tempat Ryuk?" tanya Light sinis. "Dengan begitu aku bisa bebas dari kalian semua, terutama kau!" kata Light sambil mendelik ke arah L.

"Tapi—" kata Matt dan Near bersamaan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" kali ini Mello dan Light berteriak nyaris bersamaan.

"Benar kata Light, lagipula apel sayalah yang lebih banyak dibandingkan milik kalian. Benar kan, Light-_kun_?" tanya L.

Light menatap tajam L, "Jangan mulai lagi, Lawliet."

"Lawliet?"

Light langsung gelagapan, "Buk-bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya—"

"Liiiiiiiigggghhhttt!" seru seseorang dengan suara yang begitu keras, menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Light menoleh dan menghela nafasnya, sudah mengira kalau hanya satu orang saja yang bisa berteriak sekencang itu. "Misa, untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Misa kan kangen sama Light!" katanya centil seraya menggamit tangan Light. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada L. "BB? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau bilang mau memetik buah strawberry?"

"Maaf, Misa-_san_, tapi saya bukan BB. Nama saya L," jawab L.

"Wah, kau mirip sekali dengan BB. Hei, apa kau mau jadi pengawalku? Ayo bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Light!" ajak Misa riang.

"Misa..." desis Light mulai kesal.

"Saya rasa itu ide yang bagus. Tapi saya lebih suka melakukannya sendiri," jawab L.

Light hanya memutar bola matanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Ini adalah yang kau butuhkan untuk pulang ke duniamu," kata Ryuk seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak kecil. "Oh, ya, terima kasih untuk apelnya."<p>

"Apa itu?" tanya Matt sambil menjulurkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat isi kotak itu.

"Gula..." jawab Ryuk.

"Gula?" ulang Mello.

"Ya..." jawab Ryuk.

"Tapi kok, warnanya merah pekat seperti itu? Ini gula apa darah?" kata Matt sangsi.

Ryuk memutar bola matanya, membuat sebagian orang di sana mengejang ngeri, "Percaya saja. Di sini aku penyihirnya, kan? Ayo, cepat dimakan!"

"Wah, itu artinya kau akan pergi ya? Padahal aku cukup senang denganmu," kata Matt, sedangkan Mello hanya bergumam tak jelas, yang mungkin setuju dengan ucapan Matt. Near, hanya berdiam diri sambil memilin rambutnya tapi matanya tak terlepas dari L.

"Terima kasih, Near, Mello, Matt," ujar L. "Sebelum itu, boleh saya berbicara denganmu, Light-_kun_?"

"Untuk apa kau ingin berbicara dengan Light? Ingat ya, Light itu milik Misa!" kata Misa kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, Misa," kata Light yang membuat Misa cemberut.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan pelan ke arah pohon berwarna putih. Suasana terasa kaku dan hening, sesekali akan ada kupu-kupu kuning yang ukurannya sepuluh kali lipat besarnya dari ukuran normal. Terlihat cantik sekaligus aneh.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Light kemudian.

"Tentang raja di kerajaan ini dan pita merah di topi Light-_kun_," kata L pelan.

Tubuh Light membeku sejenak, lalu merileks, "Maksudmu?"

"Saya rasa pasti ada yang mirip dengan saya di dunia ini, tapi tentu saja bukan Beyond. Pertama, karena Light-_kun_ langsung tahu bahwa saya bukan Beyond, Ligth-_kun _malah mengira saya adalah kembaran Beyond. Lalu sangkaan Matt tentang pita pemberian Beyond, dia memang melihatmu menerima pita itu, tapi bukan dari Beyond, tapi dari orang yang mirip dengan saya. Lalu terakhir, nama yang Light-_kun_ ucapkan saat memanggil nama saya." ada jeda sejenak, "Lawliet..."

Mata Light membelalak. "Kau..."

"Orang yang bernama Lawliet ini, orang yang menjadi raja di kerajaan ini, serta orang yang memberikan pita itu pada Light-_kun_ adalah orang yang mirip dengan saya kan?"

Hening lantas tercipta dalam beberapa menit.

Light mendengus, "Ya. Dugaanmu benar. Kau memang mirip dengan Lawliet. Apa itu artinya namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Lawliet?"

L terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin..."

"Hm, kau benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Sudah saatnya saya pulang," ujar L kemudian.

"Ya, lagipula cukup satu Lawliet saja bagiku."

L mengangguk dan memakan gula itu, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menghilang, mulai dari kaki, dan merambat ke atas.

"Sebelum itu..." Light mendekat dan berbicara di telinga L. Begitu pelan, hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Birthday, L._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Gelap sekali. Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Akhirnya kesadaran pun kembali menerjang. L membuka matanya dan menerawang di sekeliling. Tempat yang dia lihat terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tempat yang monotan, dan juga sepi, hanya ada suara televisi yang meramaikannya.<p>

Ah, dia sudah pulang. Setitik rasa kecewa menyeruak. Rasanya petualangan yang menyenangkan tadi membuatnya merasa begitu bersemangat. Dia belum pernah merasakan waktu dalam hidupnya yang terasa begitu penuh seperti itu.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

L melirik jam di dinding itu. Oh iya, sudah berapa lama dia pergi? Rasanya sudah berjam-jam terlewati saat itu. Apakah sudah pagi? Atau mungkin satu hari telah terlewati? Tapi ternyata—

Pukul 00.01.

L memandang jam itu dalam-dalam, tak percaya rasanya baru beberapa menit terlewati. Jadi, apa itu hanya mimpi? Tapi rasanya terlalu nyata, dan begitu lama rasanya waktu terlewati. Mungkin memang benar, mungkin semua yang dia lalui tadi hanyalah mimpi. Mungkin mimpi itu tercipta lantaran pikiran tak wajarnya tentang ulang tahunnya.

Sudah lama sekali L tak merasakan bagaimana menyenangkan mimpi itu. Walau hanya mimpi, L merasa tak akan melupakannya. Hal-hal aneh seperti itu memang lebih baik diingat, karena hidup L bisa dibilang monotan, tak pernah berubah.

Dan sesuatu yang mungkin paling mutlak adalah kenyataan bahwa dia sendirian. Bahwa dia menghabiskan waktu yang diberi Tuhan padanya dalam gelapnya kesendirian, memisahkan diri dari semua orang lantaran dia _berbeda_.

Itu bukan kesalahan, karena dia begitu istimewa. karena itulah—ah, mengapa lagi-lagi dia memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu? Bagaimanapun caranya menghabiskan waktunya, satu hal yang pasti, itu adalah pilihannya, dan dia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

Lalu L pun merasa bahunya kian memberat. Ada apa ini? Saat menoleh, L mendapati jika Light tengah menyandar di bahunya. Oh, itulah sebabnya bahunya terasa berat.

"Light -_kun_..."

Light mengerang pelan seraya bangun dan mengusap pelan matanya, "Maaf Ryuzaki, sepertinya aku tertidur."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya juga merasa sempat tidur sebentar."

"Eh? Kau juga?" tanya Light tak percaya. Tak percaya rasanya jika L ternyata bisa jatuh tertidur juga layaknya dirinya. Dan apa-apaan dia itu tadi? Mengapa bisa-bisa jatuh tertidur di bahu L? Di bahu L? Bayangkan! Bagaimana mungkin bisa?

Ugh... ya ampun, Light, kau benar-benar ceroboh!

"Ada apa?" tanya Light saat mendapati L terus-menerus melihat jam dinding itu.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 00.02," kata L.

"Lalu?"

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya L yang membuat Light tambah heran.

"Hah? Ada apa denganmu Ryuzaki?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, saya hanya ingin makan _strawberry cake_ saja."

Light menggeleng kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar aneh. Lebih baik kau tidur lagi, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat."

L mengangguk, dan mereka berdua bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka berdua, sampai suara benda jatuh menghentikan langkah L.

"Ada apa?" tanya Light.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jatuh, Light-_kun_," jawab L seraya mendekat dan mengambil benda yang menggelinding itu.

Sebuah apel berwarna hijau.

"Apel?" kata Light bingung. "Apa itu milikmu?"

"Tidak," jawab L. Dia menggigit apel itu dan mengunyahnya pelan, Light yang melihatnya hanya bisa terheran-heran. Kerutan L terlihat, tapi wajah malah terlihat begitu santai, "Rasanya pedas."

"Hah? Mana ada apel yang rasanya pedas?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Jika pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang istimewa sepertinya_

_Apakah itu artinya kini dia sudah tak sendirian lagi?_

_Tapi bagaimana jika pada akhirnya_

_Salah satu dari mereka harus mati?_

_Bukankah itu artinya L harus tetap sendirian?_

_Tapi..._

_Satu hal yang pasti_

_L tidak ingin ada penyesalan apa pun_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**THE END**

.

.

.

A/N

Oke, ini abalabalabalabalabalabal#gak berenti-brenti

Sumpah, alurnya melompat-lompat gila. Terus karakternya OOC gila. Sebenernya intinya Cuma kejadian sebelum L's Wish kepublish aja. Udah ada yang baca fic itu? Baca ya?#ditabok

Ehm, sebenernya aku juga gak terlalu ngerti ama isi ceritanya. Orz orz orz#gulinggulinggaje

Fic ini dibuat untuk memperingati ultahnya L sekaligus untuk 1-11 L sm. Mudah-mudahan gak gaje-gaje amat dah.

Review?

Aku butuh review, udah lama gak maen ke fandom ini. Orz#ditaboklagi


End file.
